When Flowers Fall
by Polar Bears 18
Summary: Why Olymia turned bad.


_**When Flowers Fall**_

 **Hi this is my first** ** _Once Upon A Marigold_** **fanfiction, so don't judge too harshly! Please review, follow, and favorite. If you are the first person to review you get a chapter dedicated to you, so review!**

 **Chapter one: Olympia's Beginning**

"Olympia!" my father called. What could he be mad at me fo this time? A lot. When I was sneaking cookies, I'm almost sure my father saw me. If I went to him I knew I would get a beating, but if I didn't come I was as good as dead. I debated whether I should come to him, or stay put. "Olympia!" my father yelled threateningly. That decided for me that I would come. The look on my father's face almost made me stop dead in my tracks. I knew it wasn't about any cookies. "You went in my room," he said quietly, yet I was still intimidated. What? This was about the stupid rule that we can't go in each other's rooms (Aparentlly that rule doesn't apply to him since he goes in my room all the time)? He had to be kidding...he wasn't. Before I knew it I was on the floor with a bloody nose and a black eye...better than the time he broke my arm, leg, and gave me a black eye. That's it! "I'm sick and tired of you!" I screamed at my dad. Wrong move. "I'm the boss!" he yelled back.

Now I understand why my mom left. I would never have thought that my mom left because of my dad. I always thought it was because of me. Why didn't she take me with her? Why is my father abusing me? Why? Why? Why? Over a thousand questions swirled in my head all of which I had no answers to. I just need time to think I thought to myself. Maybe I would even tell someone. I thought of who I should tell. Jane, Karry, Ella, Bob, Joe, Kate, or Janie? None of those people sounded right. How about Snow White? Sleeping Beauty? No, those two couldn't keep a secret if their life depended it. I ended up deciding that I would tell Karen, Snow White's sister. I hope she is as trustworthy as everyone says she is. If not? That's my ticket to the hospital (or worse).

I knew today was the day to tell Karen everything. I sprinted to Karen's house before my dad realized I was gone. Not that he'll care I thought to myself. Hopefully. If I got caught leaving the house without permission, I would get a broken arm or leg.

When I knocked on Karen's door, I was surprised when Snow White opened the door. She quickly srpped back when she saw me. I kicked myself for thinking she would think having bruises everywhere and a black eye was normal...it was for me. "Hi Snow White," I was starting off okay, "can I please talk to Karen?" Snow White nodded, but took two more steps back. I smiled, but she still seemed scared of me. She led me to Karen, who thankfully didn't care that I had a few scars. Hopefully she never would.

As I prepared myself for what I was going to say, I looked up and saw Karen staring at me. Apparently, her shoes were very interesting right now because she smiled, looked down, and blushed. Karen was clearly embarrassed that she was caught staring, so I tried hard to pretend I didn't notice. Karen had just come to live with Snow White, so we had only met a few times, but I still feel like I can trust her. When she had just came, she said I was the first one to welcome her to her new home. After that I feel like we sort of bonded. I really hope Karen feels the same.

Karen has dark brown hair, ocean blue eyes, and beautiful long eyelashes. She is so pretty, unlike me. I have orange, red, and blondish hair, sky blue eyes, and pale skin. My mom used to say that when I got older, my hair would get darker. That was seven years ago. Now I'm twelve, and my hair is even lighter. I was zoning out, thinking about food, when I noticed Karen staring at me again. "I'm sorry! I really have a problem with staring," she said looking embarrassed again. I smiled and answered, "It's fine."

We started talking, and before I knew it, we had talked for two hours. I was worried about how I should start telling Karen about my life, when she said, "It's fine if you don't want to, but can you tell me how you got all the scars and bruises? The black eye too?" I nodded and told her everything. By the time I was finished, Karen's jaw was dropped, and her eyes were wide. I knew I made the right decision to tell Karen everything.

Oh no! My dad must have noticed that I had been gone for four hours. "I have to go!" I called to Karen, who was shocked at my abrupt departure. I didn't even wait for a "bye" or a "see ya later" because I was dashing to my house as fast as I could. When I got home, my dad was on the porch, a knife in his hand. I'm dead I thought to myself. The look on my fathers face told me I was right. I'm dead.

 **Thank you guys for reading this chapter! I'll try to make the next chapter longer, but I'm really busy with school, so I'm not sure another update will come out soon. Please like, favorite, and mostly review! If you are looking for another fanfiction to read I would recommend anything by going for the win.**


End file.
